The proposal
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: When Sasuke is ready to propose to Naruto, will he chicken out? And if he does propose, what will Naruto's response be? Happy SasuNaru day!


"Honestly, Sasuke, how long are you going to put this off?" asked a very annoyed pinkette who stopped walking along side the black haired man to put her hands on her hips. The man stopped walking and turned to face her, his hands remaining stuffed in his pockets. "I told you, Sakura, I will do it when I'm ready." Sakura huffed and fluttered her emerald eyes shut out of irritation, "And when do you believe that will be?" Sasuke only shrugged in response.

Sakura's mood suddenly changed as her eyes softened, "I know you're nervous, but eventually he's going to think you just don't love him." Sasuke's head snapped up as he protested quickly, "But I do!" Sakura chuckeled quietly, "I know you do, but it's the same way with any relationship, if the man does not make a commintment the girl,or uke in your case, will break up with them and try to find someone who will."

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke hung his head slightly and murmured, "I know, but everytime I get close...I don't know I just lose all confidence as doubt clouds my mind and it outweighs my confidence." Sakura cocked her head to the right sighing, "Maybe you need to talk to Lee or-" Sasuke quickly cut her off, "I am not going to ask for help."

"Fine, then kiss your relationship goodbye." And with that said Sakura turned on her heel and strode off leaving Sasuke in his thoughts. With a sigh, Sasuke turned back around and began to head to a resturaunt Naruto had been wanting to try out for months, but never had enough money or time to. "Maybe I'll propose tonight," Sasuke whispered to himself as he manuvered past people rushing down the streets of Konoha.

After walking for about ten minutes he finally reached the resturaunt, which was located at the end of town. He opened the glass doors and entered. The light was dim, so Sasuke had to slightly adgust his eyes to the lighting, a large chandiliar was hung strongly in the middle of the dining area. Many tables were already beginning to fill up as well as a few booths. Sasuke took note that a flower was placed elegantly in the middle of every single table, each one different.

"Hello and welcome to the Sapphire Rose, do you have a reservation?" a blonde haired girl asked behind the main desk. "Oh, no, I'm actually here to make one," Sasuke answered kindly stepping forward so he could be closer to the desk. "Alright, what's your name?" the girl asked tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she grabbed a crimson colored pen.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and I'll have only my boyfriend with me." The girl nodded looking surprisingly un-fazed with the fact Sasuke just said "my boyfriend". "So would you want to eat outside or inside?" Sasuke thought for a moment. If he was going to propose he would rather do it privately in case of rejection and other people"s reactions to a man propsing to another man. "Um, outside if it would be private." The girl smiled, "It is. I'm guessing your going to propose tonight, correct?"

Sasuke would have normally scoffed and said it was none of their business, but now his mind was to preoccupied to think straight at the moment. "Yes." The girl's smile grew slightly, "Well I wish you luck, but I highly doubt you'll need it." When Sasuke had the reservation completed, he walked out of the resturant and headed to Naruto's house.

Once he reached his apartment Sasuke's hands began to tremble slightly, much to the Uchiha's annoyance. He knocked on Naruto's door three times roughly then stuffed his trembling hand in his pocket. After a few racing heartbeats, Naruto's face appeared once he swung the door open. "Sasuke," he said in surprise. "Hey, dobe," Sasuke greeted a small smile ghosting over his pale lips.

Naruto brushed off the name incident and chose to peck Sasuke's lips affectionatly. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked after dragging Sasuke into his messy apartment and setting him on the couch. "Well I actually have a surprise," Sasuke answered smirking. Naruto's deep azure eyes instantly brightned, "Really?" Sasuke nodded, "I got us reservations to the "Sapphire Rose." Naruto's eyes widened, "Thank you so much but it's so expensive!"

Sasuke shook his head, "It doesn't matter. You've been wanting to try it out, right?" Naruto only nodded before wrapping his tan arms around Sasuke's neck and pressing his lips against Sasuke's lovingly. The kiss caused some of Sasuke's doubt to be lifted and he happily returned the sweet kiss. When the two pulled apart both had small smiles on their faces.

"What do I have to wear?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke checked the blonde's attire noticing he had a simple orange short sleeved shirt with ramen stains coating the middle and a pair of kakhi pants. "Well definatly not that," Sasuke commented simply, "I'd say just some dress pants or non-ripped jeans and a dress shirt." Naruto pondered for a moment trying to remember what he had in his closet.

"Well, I think I have a pair of jeans I can wear and I have a dress shirt I wore to fuzzy brows and Sakura-chan's wedding," Naruto mused with his index-finger pressing against his chin with his eyes staring up at the ceiling with a small pout on his face. "Good, I'll pick you up around six. Our reservations are at six-thirty."

Naruto rose an eyebrow and cocked his head, "Why are you picking me up at six then?" Sasuke explained curtly that the resturant was at the end of town near the new cafe. Naruto nodded in understanding, said goodbye to Sasuke and once his raven haired boyfriend left he rushed into his room to get ready.

**XxXSasuNaruXxX**

At six sharp Sasuke was in front of his boyfriend"s door cradling a small black box in his pocket nervously. Naruto answered the door looking very handsome -in Sasuke's opinion.- Naruto's hair was still sticking up in every direction but it was slightly tamer and his black, silk dress shirt was un-tucked from his dark blue jeans.

"You look great, Naruto," Sasuke complimented causing a small pink blush to dust over said boys tan cheeks. "I can say the same for you," Naruto muttered as he closed the door and locked it. Sasuke's hair had no change, but he was wearing a royal blue dress shirt that was also un-tucked and black dress pants.

"Well we better get going if we don't want to be late," Sasuke said once Naruto had the door locked. Naruto nodded and followed his lover out of the building. As they were walking down the street they saw Sakura and Lee walking out of the drug store. "Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out waving and smiling.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke," she called back as she ran over towards them with Lee on her heels. "What were you two doing in a drug store?" Naruto questioned arching a blonde eyebrow. Sakura blushed light pink and began to tear the plastic bag. "Um, I might be...expecting Lee's child," she finished with a small shy smile.

"Really?! That's great!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke smiled slightly at them, "Congratulations." Sakura and Lee both blushed lightly as they said goodbye, but Sakura sent Sasuke a look over her shoulder as she was walking off, that said, "If you don't propose I swear I'll kill you." Sasuke mentally gulped at her intense glare. Sure she used to like him, but once she fell for Lee and started to treat Sasuke like a little brother and she was mad, Sasuke will admit it, she was scary.

The couple shook off their little encounter with Sakura and Lee and made their way to the resturant. When they reached the entrance it was a little past six-thirty. They entered and Sasuke noticed that the girl behind the desk was the same one from earlier. A dark blush began to fight for its way to appear on Sasuke's ivory cheeks. "Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked a slight smirk painted on her sun-kissed face.

"Yep," Naruto answered before Sasuke. "Follow me please," the blonde girl said as she picked up two menus'. The couple followed her outside to the white balcony. Naruto gaped at the sight. A chestnut table was sitting in the middle of the balcony with a simple white tabel cloth laying on top of it lazily. Two flowers were set in the middle of the table, both of them somehow managed to be each of the boys' favorite color. Dark blue and bright orange.

Some yellow lights were hung loosely on the wooden fence creating a comforting glow, and to set the mood even more it had gotten dark early tonight and the full moon was directed right on the table, and the stars twinkled brightly in the inky sky. "Sasuke, how much extra is this?" Naruto asked once the two were seated down and the waitress was gone.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke answered simply as he opened his menu. Naruto knew it was better to not argue. He didn't want to get Sasuke upset just because he was unsure about Sasuke spending so much on him. He really didn't deserve it. They both looked at their menu's in silence until the blonde waitress came back, and much to Sasuke's displeasure it was the one he told his proposal plan to.

"Good evening, my name is Emiko and I'll be your waitress for this evening," Emiko spoke sweetly, "are you ready to order?" Naruto, who had chosen the cheapest thing on the menu, nodded and told the pretty waitress his order. Emiko jotted down Naruto's order quickly then marked down Sasuke's before telling them their food would be out in about twenty minutes. But before she left she sent Sasuke a thumbs up.

Naruto's eyes filled with curiosity at the waitess's signal and Sasuke's odd behavior. "Sasuke? What is going on?" he finally asked placing his napkin gently on his lap. Sasuke looked at his shoes and muttered a few inaudible words. Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion and annoyance, "Sasuke, answer my question!" Sasuke meekly flinched at Naruto's tone before he gazed up at Naruto, a dark blush covering his normally colorless cheeks.

"There's more of a surprise," Sasuke answered. His normally calm eyes were coated with nervousness and fear with a sprinkle of anticipation and excitement. What on earth could be going through his head? Naruto had thought to himself. "What do you mean, baka?" Sasuke ignored the insult and got out of his chair and made his way slowly to his blonde lover.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered blushing. "Uzumaki Naruto, you know I love you. I came back to Konoha for you, only you. I really can't put it into words how much you mean to me, but I think you have a pretty good idea when you read all the letters I wrote when I was younger. I really don't deserve you, but you have no idea how happy I am that our relationship has made it this far. What I'm trying to say is that I love you beyond words, so Naruto will you make me even happier, if that's possible, and take my hand in marriage?"

Sasuke knelt down on one knee and held out the black box and opened it revelaing a beautiful, shimmering ring. It had gold binding with two dark blue jems surrounding one shining burnt orange one. "I-I." Naruto was speechless, no one had ever spoken such beautiful and touching words to him before. His bright blue eyes filled with happy tears that caused his eyes to shine in the moonlight. "Yes, Sasuke!" Naruto was finally able to exclaim, right on time too because Sasuke was about to stutter out a humiliated and broken apology.

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and cried happily into his pale neck. "Oh, Sasuke..." Naruto murmured as Sasuke encircled his arms around Naruto's tiny waist. "I love you, too." Sasuke closed his eyes in an attempt to hold his own tears back. After a few more minutes in an embrace, Sasuke released his hold on Naruto and slid the ring onto Naruto's finger. It was a perfect fit.

As they both pulled each other into a loving yet passionate kiss, their hearts beating wildly in their chests, they knew they were ready to take on any challenges that came their way. As long as they had each other they would be okay.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto...if I did SasuNaru would have happened and Sasuke would have never left. **

**WAM: Okay I just wanted to throw a little thing together for SasuNaru day. I also just got a brand new laptop and wanted to try out the word document. Sorry if there are any mistakes I kinda rushed through it and plus I live in a very loud house. I mean with a five year old running around and a one year old as well, things get pretty hectic and loud. Anyway, I could not get a good ending so sorry if it sucked! Review and tell me what I need to improve on. Thanks for reading. ^^**


End file.
